Genderbent Vocaloids
Genderbent Vocaloids are Vocaloids with the gender switched. This is very common among American fandom. Usually Genderbent Vocaloids are actually Vocaloid songs pitch-changed to create a male or female song; they are rarely songs made with a different voice configuration. Kairu (AKA: narutofreek123) has made a tutorial for people to make Genderbent songs correctly Mikuo Hatsune (初音ミクオ Hatsune Mikuo) is Miku's genderbend. Personality-wise, he has no differences from Miku besides the fact that he is male, and that he carries a masculine and lower pitch of Miku's voice. He wears black trousers instead of Miku's skirt. His hair is usually loose and short, though some users draw him with two pigtails in the same manner as Miku's. Mikuo is drawn either in the same body size as Miku herself (in the same style as Rin & Len) or much older and bigger, with about the body size of Kaito. Sometimes he is seen as Miku's older brother, although this is rare. Here is a video featuring him. Kaiko (カイコ Kaiko) is Kaito's genderbend (sometimes his sister, presumably the youngest in their family), using an octave (sometimes two) higher than Kaito. She is almost a female replica of Kaito. Two designs of Kaiko exists; one is the original Kaiko inspired from the anime and game Idolmaster (complete with a diagram), while the other one is a variant of Kaito's clothes. Kaiko sometimes uses her brother's assumed surname, Shion, Also Kaiko's voice is higher than the others. Example here Meito (メイト''Meito'') is the male version of Meiko carrying a masculine version of her voice. Sometimes he also carries his look alike's assumed surname, Sakine. This is how he looks like and the younger Sakine version can be seen here. Gakuko Kamui (神威がくこ Kamui Gakuko) is the female version of Gakupo, using a higher octave of his voice, with occasionally some Gender Factor adjustment. Depicted as wearing traditional kimono, while keeping trademark traits and accessories of Gakupo intact. There are known variations to this costume however, like this, this, and including a feminine touch in Gakupo's default outfit. This is also another example of a more feminine version of her. Here is an example of Gakuko singing. Luki Megurine (巡音ルキ Megurine Ruki) is Luka's male counterpart. his hair is short and pink, has the same headphones as Luka and same eye color. He has the same clothes as Luka except he wears black pants. He sings one or two octaves lower than Luka. Examples of his singing can be found here (Youtube playlist), and this is what he looks like. Some people prefer to call him "Luke" (ルカ Ruka, often incorrectly written/pronounced as ルク Ruku), but this is rare. Gumo (ぐも Gumo) is Gumi's male counterpart. He has sloppy green hair and goggles. Here is a video with his voice. Kiyomi Hiyama (氷山キヨミ Hiyama Kiyomi)is the female conterpart of Hiyama Kiyoteru. Her art can be seen here. Her first video can be seen here. Spicy Andy is Sweet Ann's male equivalent. A magician. Called "Pepper jack" due to his flavor being Spicy. :Main article and detailed information : Spicy Andy Akinos is Sonika's genderbend. Here is an example of his singing. Wiriam is the genderbent version of Miriam. He is depicted with silver hair, lime-green eyes, and matching green headband. His voice is a lower version of Miriam’s, and can be heard in this video, which he does the lead vocals with Gakupo as a backing voice. Other songs Wiriam has contributed in can be heard here and here. This is how he looks like. Category:Fanmade Vocaloids